Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of TGWTG.com | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | Interviews | Facts | Games | Guides |Store | Wiki Staff since October 25, 2008 ;November 20, 2009 - Transcripts : Hey everyone! So, major progress has been made to expand the wiki. Great job! However, I have noticed that many of the NC transcripts still need to be done. Feel free to work on these, as well as finish any unfinished transcipts (I did notice some). I will continue to do the Bum Reviews, and Daffy has taken it upon himself to do the Video Game Confessions transcripts. It almost seems like we may be able to get every show done someday, haha. I've also made red links on the Ask That Guy page to include a script for Episode 23, as well as any future scripts. Thanks again for all your continuing help, guys and girls! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News News from Channel Awesome. November 20th, 2009 *Specials: Holiday Clusterf**k *Until We Win: Hydlide *Super Cinema Ep 02: The Dark Knight vs Blade Trailer *There Will Be Cake: Blob's Tale November 19th, 2009 *Little Miss Gamer: Gitaroo Man *You Can Play This: Wai Wai World Part 2 *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: A Very British Guide to Gaming Rip-Offs *Game Heroes: Oni Con 09 8-Bit Mickey Takes on 3 new games at once November 18th, 2009 *Transmission Awesome episode 38: Bennett The Sage *MarzGurl's Sketches: Animé News Editorial Episode 5 Release This Manga! *The Spoony Experiment: Let's Riff on Ripper: Act 2 - Part 01 *Game Heroes: 8 bit Mickey Takes on Oni-Con '09 November 17th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Judge Dredd *The AngryJoeShow: Halo ODST Retrospective Review *Sage Reviews: Modern Warfare 2 *Game Heroes: The Music: Powerglove November 16th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Doom #1 *Hardcorner: Violence and Video Games *Until We Win: Actraiser *Nerd To The Third Power: This Episode ALMOST Didn't Happen! November 15th, 2009 *Hardcorner: Handsome Tom Vs Benzaie: Tom's game! *Until We Win: Super Castlevania IV *Game Heroes: Doom Iphone *Game Heroes: Top 5 Bros in Gaming November 14th, 2009 *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl sings Mega Man 2 intro! *The AngryJoeShow: TV: Steven Seagal's Lawman *Trailer Failure Episode 8 November 13th, 2009 *Until We Win: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Nostalgia Chick: Extemporaneous Last Unicorn *Full Circle: Wi-Fidelity (Air - Love 2) *Familiar Faces: Episode 08 Cartoon Network Groovies *'More News' Channel Awesome is the company that sponsors ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Blistered Thumbs and other Internet personalities associated with the organization. Based in Chicago, Il, the company was founded by Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and Bhargav Dronamraju. "Channel Awesome!" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Category:Browse Category:Content